The Einome Arc
by AEinome
Summary: The sprites of Mainframe are enjoying a peaceful day, when suddenly Daemon steps into the picture and captures them all. A scientist binome named Albert Einome attempts to rescue them, but first he has to save Mainframe from a NEW virus...
1. The Beginning of the End

The Beginning of the End

**The Beginning of the End**

**By: Albert Einome**

It was a beautiful cycle in Mainframe. Just micros before, Bob had won a game with Dot that had come down on Floating Point Park. Bob and Dot were now relaxing on a park bench, amid games and sports the binomes were playing.

"You know, it's times like these I think about how far we've come. Finally, Mainframe is rid of Megabyte, and Hexadecimal is actually a registered sprite! I wonder what else could happen in the future. What other accomplishments we could make," Bob said thoughtfully.

"Yeah, well here's something you can do right now. Duck!" Dot yelled.

"What?" Bob then got hit in the head with a red ball. "Ow!"

"I told you to duck!" Dot laughed.

"Hey, I'm sorry Guardian Bob. Please don't hurt me!" a binome said.

"Oh it's okay. And just call me Bob! No formalities, please. Here's your ball back." He tossed it to the binome.

"Thanks Bob!" He ran off to join his friends.

"So much for another accomplishment," Bob chuckled.

At Dot's Diner, Matrix, AndrAIa, and Enzo were having a lunch. Enzo was talking and talking about how he had met himself.

"Wow this is so alphanumeric! This is so cool to have someone who is me all grown up right next to me! So what do I do in the future, huh? I wanna know! Please please tell me PLEASE?"

"Whoa, you don't need to go that fast. Well, Enzo, you'll find out. But probably you won't be the person I am. You'll probably be different. Phong once said, 'The future is always changing.'. So it just might be different for you," Matrix said.

"Aw man, I wanted to know if I become really famous and if I become a Guardian and defeat viruses every day!"

"Sorry, Enzo," Matrix said.

"Hey guys, let's stop talking and start eating!" AndrAIa said.

Enzo and Matrix agreed and they all started to eat their food.

Also, at a movie theater, Mouse and Ray were watching a movie together. All in all, everything was fine. But that was about to change...

In the Read-Only Room, Phong was looking over old files about Megabyte. Then he noticed a little minimized window on the screen. He decided to maximize it, so he put his finger on it. He then read the data.

Phong then suddenly gasped. "Oh dear..." he zipped off, out of the Read-Only Room, and into the hallways. Phong didn't know that there was a tear that was steadily growing elsewhere in the P. O...

* * *

Bob started looking at the beautiful sky, and then he noticed Dot was fidgeting.

"Is something wrong, Dot?" Bob asked.

"Something just seems wrong... but I don't know what it is."

"Yeah, I feel it too. Maybe it's just my Glitch powers. I don't know."

Suddenly, Dot's datapad started to beep. 

"Maybe that might tell you what's wrong!"

"Thank you, Bob," Dot said sarcastically.

She turned it on.

"Yes?" she asked. Phong appeared on the screen.

"My child! I have accessed some very important information! Please tell everyone else to come to the Principle Office as soon as possible!" Phong said.

"Right away Phong!" Dot turned it off. "Well, Bob, looks like Phong found something. Let's go."

Dot got out a zipboard, and Bob did too. On the way to the Principle Office, they notified Matrix, AndrAIa, Mouse, and Ray.

At the Diner, Matrix and AndrAIa got up and started to leave.

"Hey, where are you going?" Enzo asked.

"It's nothing. We'll be back soon," AndrAIa said.

"Don't tag along," Matrix growled.

"Aw, why does everyone else get to have fun? I want to too!" Enzo then got an idea. After he saw Matrix and AndrAIa leave, he got a zipboard and followed. But on the ground someone else was chasing Enzo...

* * *

Hack and Slash were looking around in the main control room.

"You know, I wonder why all these buttons are here," Slash wondered.

"Yeah, you're right! They wouldn't have all of them if they weren't useful!" Hack replied.

"Say, Hack, why is that button blinking?"

"I don't know! What button?"

"The one labeled Portal!"

"I don't know. Wait..."

"PORTAL?!" Hack and Slash chorused.

"Do you think- if you pressed it-" Hack stammered.

"Yeah, probably. You wanna do it?"

"Sure, whatever."

* * *

Meanwhile, the tear in the Principle Office was growing bigger and bigger. Already it was tearing away at the walls.

Bob, flying in the air, sensed it.

"What? Huh- that's weird," he said.

"What's so weird?" Dot questioned.

"Well, I'm sensing a tear, but I can't... oh, it's in the Principle Office! I'd better go on ahead. See ya!" Bob zoomed off.

* * *

"Okay, press it then!" Slash said.

"I'm thinking. Um... I don't want to do it. You do it!"

"You said you would!"

"I changed my mind!"

"Okay, fine." Slash pushed Hack aside, and pressed the button. Instantly, the lights dimmed, and an alarm went off. "Uh-oh."

"Hey, what did you do?" Hack probed.

"I just pushed the button!"

"Well why is it so dark now?"

"I _don't know!_ I just pushed the button, like you told me."

"Well, you must have done something else!"

"No, I didn't."

"Yes you did!"

"Say, where is that portal anyway?"

"I don't know. Hey, you must have pressed the wrong button! Otherwise the Portal would be right here!"

"Hey, I know what I did. And why is that annoying alarm going off?"

"I told you you pushed something else!"

Hack and Slash kept arguing, unaware that the tear had just turned into a Portal...

* * *

Bob turned a corner in the Principle Office, and walked down the hallway. He followed his instinct on where the tear was. Suddenly, the lights dimmed, and he heard an alarm. Bob knew what that meant. Someone must be trying to break into Mainframe through the tear! Bob hoped Mouse's shielding would hold out. In the meantime, he ran faster, but then he lost where the tear was.

"Oh no! They must already have broken through!" Bob sprinted around a corner, to find himself face to face with a Portal. He slowly backed away, but then the Portal suddenly grew bigger, an arm shot out, and he was pulled in.

* * *

Dot sensed something was wrong, flying towards the P. O. She landed, and then went in.

"Bob? BOB?" she called, but there came no reply. Suddenly she bumped into Phong. "Ow!"

"Oh, sorry my child. So you are here to see what I have found out?" Phong asked.

"Yes, Phong. Have you seen Bob? He came to mend a tear here but I haven't seen him."

"A tear? Oh dear..."

"What, Phong?"

"Well, before the alarm was going off- someone was trying to create a Portal with that tear! And they already may have done so..."

"Well, I want to find Bob. I hope he's not in trouble."

"He may be, my child, he may be."

Phong rolled ahead, and then he turned a corner. Suddenly, he screamed, "AAAAA!"

"PHONG!" Dot ran ahead, and then turned a corner. She then saw a Guardian- but not Bob- holding Phong by the neck.

"Help me... child..." Phong gasped.

"You look like another sprite! You're coming with me," the Guardian said.

"No! I don't-" Dot's sentence was cut short as the Guardian file-locked her, and threw her into the Portal. He disappeared into the Portal as well. Nanos later he came out, with some more Guardians.

"Now remember, she wants them _living._ Find every last one. Good luck," the Guardian said. The other Guardians went off in search off some Sprites.

* * *

Matrix and AndrAIa were zipping above Baudway, wondering why Phong had called them so urgently.

"Maybe he's found out Megabyte's coming back," AndrAIa said.

"Or maybe even Daemon," Matrix said with a shudder.

What Matrix and AndrAIa didn't know is they were being followed by another Sprite.

"This is going to be so alphanumeric!" the sprite said. He zipped off in pursuit.

Matrix and AndrAIa landed, and then were met by Mouse and Ray.

"Hey, guys!" Matrix said.

"How are ya doin', sugah? We came as fast as we could. Ah hope nothin's wrong," Mouse said.

"Me neither. Come on, let's go on in," AndrAIa said. The four walked into the P. O. Enzo landed right after they closed the door.

"Wow, I wonder why everyone had to leave. It must be pretty important- and so I've got to find out what it is!" Before Enzo could move, he heard a bark. He turned around. "Frisket!"

Frisket ran up to Enzo and licked him. "Aw, Frisket. Hey boy, there's something going on inside. You wanna see?" Frisket barked a response. "Okay, let's go." Enzo opened the door and went in with Frisket.

* * *

What made Matrix and AndrAIa run is the scream they heard from up the hallway. They had signaled Mouse and Ray to follow them. Matrix had taken out Gun.

"It sounded like Phong! I hope he isn't in danger!" Matrix said.

When Matrix turned the corner he gasped. He saw some infected Guardians, talking to each other, and a Portal! He went back around the corner, and signaled for everyone to be quiet. He heard them talking, but just barely.

"-want them _living_. Find every last one. Good luck." Then he heard the Guardians start to move. When the Guardians turned the corner, they met Matrix and Gun.

"Say bye," Matrix said, but before he could fire, one of the Guardians had filelocked him.

"NO! MATRIX!" AndrAIa said. She whipped out her trident, and behind her Mouse got her sword out. After a few nanos of confrontation, the other three were filelocked as well.

"Pitiful, really," one of the Guardians said. They pushed them into the Portal. "Hey, I think there's a few more, I'll go get them."

"Okay, be back soon. Daemon doesn't like to wait," another Guardian said.

* * *

Hexadecimal was relaxing on her throne.

"Oh, this is so splendid. I am so glad Bob finally made my mask whole. And Scuzzy is still here!" Scuzzy, who was a little bit away, growled in response. "Speaking of Bob, I wonder how he is doing?" She concentrated on her looking glass, but it couldn't find Bob anywhere in the system. "Bob isn't here? Maybe Phong would know where he is." The looking glass couldn't find Phong either. "Then I guess this must be broken. I'll have to go to the Principle Office and find out myself." She uploaded into he mask he flew off.

Nanos later she arrived at the Principle Office, and saw Enzo and Frisket go in. She followed them, and zipped ahead of them without their notice. When she saw some Guardians start filelocking Matrix and the rest, she was wondering why they would do that. Then she noticed the Portal- and the Guardians' infection. "Well, I've seen enough of this!" she thought. She went back down the hall to warn Enzo and Frisket.

Enzo was just walking along when suddenly Frisket started to growl. "What is it, boy?" Suddenly Hexadecimal downloaded in front of Enzo and Frisket. "AAAA! Run!"

"No no no! I'm here to-" By then Enzo and Frisket were a good distance away. "Well, that was useless." She ran after Enzo and Frisket.

Enzo, who was too busy running for his life, didn't notice the Guardian coming straight at him. Frisket did, and he jumped up and bit him.

"OW! Get off!" The Guardian knew filelocking wouldn't work here, the dog was too attached and he would be filelocked too.

"That's it Frisket! Bite him!" Enzo had stopped running and was cheering Frisket on. Unfortunately, the other Guardians had heard his cries of pain. One of them went around to see what was wrong. As soon as he saw the boy and the dog, he filelocked the boy. Then he tried to pull the dog off, but it was no use. He took out his filelocker.

"Hey, I'm sorry about this. You'll be let out in a few nanos, anyway," the Guardian apologized.

"Just do it! This dog is going to make me go offline unless you doing something!" the other Guardian yelled.

The Guardian filelocked Frisket and the other Guardian, and got the other Guardians to get it into the Portal. "That should be it. Let's go." He was walking back to the Portal, when Hex caught up with him. "Hey- who are you?"

"Well, I used to be a Virus, but now I'm a sprite! But just because I'm a sprite doesn't mean I haven't lost my powers.." She winked at him.

"Say, shouldn't your mask be whole? You look like a Chaos virus."

"Oh yes, that. Well, another Guardian made it whole- one that I'm sure you have captured."

"That Guardian? Spammit! He must be a pretty powerful Guardian to do that. But what I should I do with you?"

"Well, perhaps a date, maybe sit on a dock and-"

"You want me to go out with you?"

"Hey, I thought viruses were compatible!"

"Well, my master is Daemon, a supervirus. And she's a woman."

"A _supervirus_? Oh joy! I've always wanted to meet one of those! Come on! Let's go meet her right away!" She pulled the Guardian along, and she ran to the Portal. One of the other Guardians raised an eyebrow at him. He did his best to shrug. Hex jumped into the Portal with the Guardian.

"All right, I think that's it. Let's go in and close the Portal. Oh yeah, remember to signal that other guy," one of the Guardians said. He and the others went into the Portal, and it closed behind them. And then there was silence.

* * *

Hack and Slash were wondering why they had heard screams, yells, and blasts. They were also very worried when it all stopped.

"Has-has it stopped?" Hack asked.

"Yes, I think so," Slash replied.

"That's good. But that was scary! I hope that didn't have to do with the Portal button."

"Say, Phong said to do something when that alarm goes off, but now I can't remember what it is."

"Yeah... wait! I think it was to press the red button labeled 'War Mode'."

"We aren't in a war, are we?"

"No, but that's what he said to do."

"Okay, let's find the button."

Hack and Slash looked at all the buttons, but they couldn't find any ones labeled "War Mode".

"Wait! I found it!" Slash said.

"Are you sure?"

"Well, it's red, and it's labeled 'War Mode'."

"That's it then. Here, I'll press it this time."

"Okay."

Hack pressed the button, and then the lights turned a red color. An alarm went off, and a recorded voice said "WAR MODE"

"Not more alarms!" Hack whined.

"So, what does this do?"

As if in answer to Slash's question, a Vidwindow popped up. It showed a tear above G-Prime, where the Tor used to be.

"Oh, it's a tear. How do we mend it?"

"I don't know. Maybe this 'War Mode' will mend it for us."

"Hey, it's turning into a Portal!"

"A PORTAL?"

"Uh-oh."

The recorded voice began repeating "INTRUDER" over and over.

"It's an intruder! Run!" Hack and Slash yelled, zipping around the room. Then they fell down after hitting each other. "Ow..."

On the Vidwindow, a small figure jumped out of the tear and landed nicely on the platform of the Tor.

"Hey, who's that guy?" Slash asked.

"INTRUDER. INTRUDER."

"It must be the intruder."

"VIRUS. VIRUS."

"He's a virus? Holy-" Hack started.

"Moly!" Slash finished.

"Maybe we should... um..."

"RUN!" Hack and Slash said, zipping straight out of the room.

* * *

The virus stood up, and looked around. He was wearing a cloak that covered his face.

"Well, this looks like the place. I guess they were right, the virus-scan did delete it. Oh well, that's why I have this!" the virus said. He took out a small container. It held a bug that was programmable. It simply built a certain structure which was programmed into it, and then deleted itself. It was good for a construction job, but now it was being used for evil.

The virus stepped back, off the platform, but not after putting the container in the center of it. Then, he took out a remote control , and pushed the button. The container opened, and the bug swarmed out. It started building the Silicon Tor, quickly and accurately. In nanos it was done, and it made a small "BOOM" and was deleted.

"Ha! I knew it would work. Now to get a nice legion..." He noticed a bunch of fear-stricken binomes, and started to infect them, one by one. Some tried to run, but he stopped them. He gave the newly-infected binomes shock rods or filelockers, and told them to round up all the binomes in the area, and bring them inside the Tor. The virus allowed himself a smirk. Everything was going well.

After a few micros, the binomes had rounded up roughly 100 binomes.

"Perfect! Okay, now this is going to hurt a little, but it will all be good in the end." So, he went through the rows of 10, infected each one and giving them a shock rod or filelocker. After a few good micros, the virus had an army of about 125 viral binomes. He led them out onto the streets of G Prime. "Today marks a new era for Mainframe. Today starts the new era in which Mainframe will come under viral rule!" All the viral binomes cheered at this. But there were two binomes that were watching in the shadows that weren't infected. They were a One and a Zero.

The One said to the Zero, "Zis doesn't look very good. Ve'd better get to ze lab and get some firepower."

"I don't like this, Professor Einome," the Zero said.

"Just hurry! Ve don't have much time!"

Professor Einome pulled out a zipboard, and he and the Zero got on it and zipped to the lab.

* * *

Micros later the two landed in a dingy part of Mainframe, around Level 31. They landed in front of a café called "Ze Lab" and they went in. He was met by his waiter.

"Hello, Professor Einome. Good to see you. Found anything out?" the waiter asked.

"Yes, und it's not very good. I have to get somezing from my laboratory, so please move!"

The waiter heeded orders and moved out of the way. The Professor opened a locked door and shut it behind him, but he let his assistant, the Zero, in too. He was in his lab. He looked through his inventions, but he couldn't find anything helpful. The assistant found some guns, one of which was a beta test of a new invention.

"Vell, it may not work, but it iz zee only chance ve have. Come on!"

Prof. Einome and his assistant went back out of the lab and the café, and back onto their zipboards. They went high above Mainframe, searching for the viral binomes.

* * *

The viral binomes started out on their mission of search and either capture those who are willing, or destroy those who are not. They split up into small groups of 5-10, but still they were enemies to be reckoned with. Some of the binomes decided to destroy the Diner, some decided to take over Kits. But everywhere they went there was destruction. 

Back at the Tor, the virus smiled. The plan was going perfect. Soon all of Mainframe would be under his control, and then he would transfer power to Daemon when the job was complete. He was a little disapointed- he hoped he would be able to keep _one_ of these systems, but Daemon was too power-hungry. He sighed. That's always how it is with supervirus. Always caring for themselves and no one else.

Above the city, Prof. Einome was trying to decide where to go. He finally decided on Taskbar Towers, which resides in the Wall Street sector. He parked outside, and entered the building as if nothing was wrong. He got lost in the hustle and bustle of the workforce, and waited for the virals. after a few micros, he saw a few coming towards the Towers. He signaled his assistant.

"So, you know vat to do, vight?"

"Yes, Professor. I'm ready."

"I veally hope my invention works. I've only tested it a few times... and then..."

"Just forget about it. This is our only chance, Professor! Let's be strong about it!"

"All vight! I am veady."

The door swung open.

"Here zey come!"

Copyright information: ReBoot, Bob, Dot, and the rest of them and related indicia are © Mainframe Entertainment Inc. ReBoot, Bob, Dot, and the rest of them were used for a non-profit purpose and therefore it is OK. Albert Einome, the virus, the Professor's assistant, and the main story are © Albert Einome (me). You can copy this story for non-profit purposes only. If otherwise, contact me (agbstarwars@hotmail.com) Thank you! Have a nice day.


	2. Under Viral Rule

Under Viral Rule

**Under Viral Rule**

**By: Albert Einome**

It was a sunny and bright second, but that didn't matter to Professor Albert Einome. What did matter to him was to stop the virals that were entering the door, barely noticed. Prof. Einome and his assistant were in Taskbar Towers, and were trying to stop newly-infected viral binomes. No, Megabyte had not returned, but another virus had come to Mainframe and was trying to take it over.

Crouching low, Prof. Einome tried to move closer to the virals. He signaled his assistant to follow. But before they go very far, the virals got the attention of everyone.

"All right! I want all of your hands up now! Move out! If you resist you will be deleted! All right, come out!" one of the virals said. He held a shock rod and was ready to shock anyone that crossed his path.

The other binomes unhappily obeyed his orders, but didn't know why there were still viral binomes in the system.

"I thought they'd all been wiped out by the restart!"

"Maybe Megabyte's come back!"

"Where's Bob when you need him?"

The Professor decided he had to make his move, and make it now. Aiming low, at the viral's icon, Prof. Einome shot the gun. As soon as the zapping was heard, panic spread out. Everyone thought it was the virals shooting. Then one noticed one of the virals was acting kind of funny. Suddenly, a cloud of data hovered over the viral binome, and then he was surrounded by green data.

Some stepped back. Others looked around. The other virals didn't know what was happening. But most of the others knew what the green cloud was- an anti-viral program.

After a few nanos, the green data disappeared, and everyone saw that the viral binome was no longer viral. He was as normal as usual. The non-viral binome then looked around and wondered... _What? Why are they looking at me?_

The other virals soon used this quiet moment to start shocking and filelocking more binomes. Panic began again. In the midst of all the panic, the Professor and his assistant crept over to their zipboard, which was hovering around the other side of the building. They go on, and flew above the mass of binomes.

"Vell, it seems to vork. I'm glad it did. So, how to ve get the other virals?"

"I don't know, Professor. That's a good question. Maybe we can take the targeting sight off this other gun-"

"And put it on zis one! A no-brainer!" The Professor then moved the sight, and looked around the crowd for a viral binome. He found one, and fired.

The green beam went sizzling down, and before the viral could move, it struck him with the full force of an airbus. He fell to the ground, but that didn't stop the green data from changing his processor and uninfecting him. After much trying and avoiding, Prof. Einome finally uninfected each and every one of the viral binomes.

Some of the binomes came up to congratulate him.

"Oh THANK YOU for saving us! How did you get that gun?"

"Vell, it's an invention of mine. I hav quite a few."

"I want one of those!"

"I am zinking of giving it to ze P. O. to use in zer guns and to the CPUs."

Suddenly a Vidwindow popped up right next to the Professor. It showed the evil virus.

"So, Professor. You've gotten rid of my infection, but can you do that to my entire army?" Another Vidwindow popped up, this time showing the virus's army, which now contained over 200 binomes. Obviously he had been busy. "I think not. Oh well. Time to take the Principle Office!" the Vidwindows closed.

"He's going to take the Principle Office? Zen zer's no time to waste! Come, ve must hurry back to my lab!" With that, Prof. Einome and his assistant got onto their zipboard. The other binomes waved goodbye, and then went back inside to get back to the boring process of work.

* * *

The virus sat back in Megabyte's old chair, relieving old memories of how he met Daemon, and was chosen as "Honorary System Conqueror" And so began a flashback.

_It was many cycles ago, and he, as an aspiring virus, already had a legion of quite a few binomes and a few sprites. Then, while visiting the Supercomputer, he met Daemon. Tall, striking, and really beautiful, she worked her charm on him. She decided to make him one of her own "Special Viruses" and told him to meet her at the Main Plaza the next second._

_Finally the second arrived. He went to the Main Plaza, and sure enough, Daemon was there, with her many infected Guardians. He was struck with awe in how one virus could infect so many Guardians. Daemon made a short speech, and then inducted him into the Cabinet as "Honorary System Conqueror". He would go out to many systems, and take over the main binome population. Then Daemon would step in, and then that system would be added to Daemon's line of power. But still, something lacked._

_He wanted power too. He wanted to have a system to his own, to play with and experiment. But alas, Daemon wanted everything he had. And so, he became a wandering virus, and he barely met Daemon after the ceremony- Her minions told him everything he needed to know. _

_Because of Daemon's selfishness, a spark grew inside the virus. He wanted to retaliate so bad, that Daemon would never know what hit her. Maybe even secretly gain power of a whole system and try to overthrow her. If _he_ was a supervirus, he wouldn't want power. He believed in fairness, even if that meant taking over systems. But, even as an infecting virus with transfinite energy levels, he was no match for Daemon's awesome power. Daemon may even be able to take over other viruses! But in the meantime, he would do her bidding. But one day, she would fall. Hard._

* * *

Professor Einome landed in the back of his lab, so he wouldn't draw any attention. The last thing he needed was for people to start asking questions. He went in the back door, and found the thing he was looking for- a small container, labeled "NORTON DATA FILE". Satisfied with his findings, he ran back out the door, locked it, and sped off towards the Principle Office.

Once at the Principle Office, he notified the CPUs that a full-scale emergency had begun. The tactical binomes went up to the War Room, and Prof. Einome told them the plan.

"Okay, ve hav a problem. It seems a virus has entered ze system," he paused so the binomes could gasp, "and it has already started to infect other binomes. To stop zis virus, we must use whatever firepower we can. Fortunately," he pulled out the container, "I zink I hav somezing zat vill do ze trick." He passed it to a binome, and told him, "Here. Plug this into the I/O port attached to the gun. Change the guns so zey fire zat. Zat should stop ze virals. It worked before, I hope it vorks now." He turned back to the other binomes. "Okay, now ve have to fire at the virals. How are zey doing?" he called to a binome looking at a map.

"The army isn't moving, but I believe the virus is briefing them. They could move any second," the binome said.

"Vight. Zen, get to your guns, and be veady."

"Sir! I'm done converting the guns to anti-virus mode. What should I do with this container?" the binome asked.

"Give it to me." The Professor caught it. He handed it to the CPU commander. "Here. You go change your guns and get ze CPUs up in ze air. I'll stay here and man ze stronghold."

"Right sir," the CPU commander said. He ran off.

"All vight, iz everybody ready? I hope so."

"Sir! We have confirmed movement on the ground! The virals are moving!" the binome at the map said.

"Shall I give the order to attack, sir?" a binome said.

"Yes. Fire."

* * *

The viral binomes were crowded around G Prime. They were waiting impatiently. When was their master going to tell them to attack? Suddenly a Vidwindow opened with the virus' face on it. The virals cheered.

"Yes, yes. All right, are you all ready?" The viral binomes all cheered in unison. "Begin the Principle Office attack!"

The binomes marched together in unison. It was like a bunch of robots, all programmed to do the same thing. Except these were living binomes, taken over. But to them, it was nothing. It was just... them.

Soon the lasers started to fire, but they fell short of the advancing army. Some of the binomes laughed at the rays- some almost stopped altogether, but were pushed along by a neighbor's shockrod.

Back at the Principle Office, Professor Einome wondered why the guns were not effective.

"How could zey be missing?" he asked.

"Well, I think it's because the guns are programmed for air combat, not ground combat."

"Are ze CPUs veady yet?"

"Yes, sir, awaiting orders."

"Vell, hav zem take off! Zis is war! Ve must FIGHT!"

"Um... yes sir!"

"Sir, I have a full tactical readout on the approaching army," a Zero binome said. "It seems some of them have guns that can penetrate the Principle Office's hull. Very damaging, but very short range."

"Hmm... good point. As zoon as all ze CPUs are up in ze air, put up the shields. We can't fire anyzing from in here, anyvay."

"Okay, sir." He went back to his work.

On the lower parts of the P. O., the CPU pilots ran to their vehicles. They then lifted off and above the army of binomes.

"All right, we're above the army. THX-1138, you out of the hangar?" the commander asked.

"Yes, sir, I'm the last one. Whoa! Would you look at the size of them!" THX-1138 said, surprised.

"Yeah, it's certainly pretty big. All right, gimme the speaker." His co-pilot gave it to him.

"ALL RIGHT, YOU VIRALS. STAND DOWN, AND DROP YOUR WEAPONS, OR YOU WILL HAVE TO BE TAKEN BY FORCE. OTHERWISE WE CAN DO THIS IN A NICE, ORDERLY MANNER. PLEASE DROP YOUR WEAPONS NOW." The commander's voice blared through his speaker.

The virals looked at each other, and many said, "Nah." They began to fire.

"Geez, I knew this was going to happen. Fire the guns! And watch their blasts! They're very powerful!"

The CPUs opened fire. Within the first few nanos many binomes got uninfected. But the rest were constantly firing an endless array of beams and rays at the CPUs. Behind the battle, the shields went up, but no one noticed. The battle had begun.

* * *

The virus knew this would happen. He knew the oh-so mighty CPUs would start un-infected his _entire army_. But what no one but him knew was that he had sent at least 25 crack agents into the sewer to sneak into the Principle Office the hard way. Of course, _every_ way was a hard way, but that didn't matter. What did matter was that they snuck inside, and then infected everyone on the inside. They would shut down the shields, and then he would rule. Daemon would then step in, and of course, he would lose another system. But for now all that mattered was the success of his crack agents.

In the P. O. the main control room was a buzz with activity. The binomes were monitoring the CPUs, the army, everything. Not a single binome was lying around. Suddenly a small map beeped.

"Sir! We have a breach!" a binome said.

"Breach? Someone has breached us? How could zat be? Are ze shields down?"

"No... the shields are at full power. They must have gotten in some other way. How do we stop them?

"Ve'll have to use vat's around us. Go and get a lot of scrap metal. And some velders. Hurry!"

The binomes ran off in search of some metal and welders. After looking through the junk pile in the P. O, they finally found what they wanted. They ran back to the Professor.

"Ah, gut. You hav found ze metal _und_ ze velders! Excellent! Hurry! Let's make somezing- a gun, or somezing- that we can put the anti-virus code into!"

The binomes started hard at work. Some stayed at the positions to monitor the outside battle, but many were trying desperately to make a device. Finally a One made something that looked good and substantial.

It was a small device, but the code could fit inside. It had 4 antenna, which would be used to broadcast the rays of the anti-virus code. It could be turned on from remote, but each needed a fair sized amount of power to activate them.

The Professor congratulated the binome, then told everyone to try to make a copy of the device. Within micros at least 10 devices were welded and finished. After about 15 devices were made, the binome at the map said, "They're coming closer! No, wait... they aren't. Oh no! They're shutting off power from the Core!"

The other binomes gasped. Without power from the Core, Mainframe would deteriorate! 

"Wait, no, they're only shutting off power to this section. They're trying just to stop us from watching the battle. And maybe put down the shields."

"Zat is not gut. Ve must put zese devices up qvickly before the virals reach zis room. Hurry! Go a gut distance from here and put zem on ze walls. I hope zis works."

"Professor, how will we power the devices and put the code into them?" the Professor's assistant said.

"Vell, I vas looking at charts for ze Principle Office, and I noticed that ze power cables and datalinks are interconnected in ze walls. So you could put zese anywhere, and the code and power would reach them. But if zey shut off our power, ve can't give ze command to turn zem on..."

* * *

A CPU went on fire and crashed to the ground, deleting a few viral binomes.

"Okay guys, don't let that happen again! Avoid their blasts! Swing Mark 9802 and watch them! THX-1136, keep up the good aim. We're about halfway through!" the CPU commander said.

"I read you, commander. I'll keep a steady blast," THX-1136 said.

On the ground, sure enough half of the virals were un-infected and trying their luck at fighting the virals. Some gave up and fled. Others stayed to fight, but most were filelocked or shocked until they fled. The remaining virals, however, were tougher then ever. Focusing all their attention on THX-1136, they were firing over and over and over. It was endless.

In the hallways of the P. O., the crack agents shuffled along. Quickly they arrived at the place they needed to get to. A One took out a hefty wire cutter. A Zero put on some rubber gloves and took the wire cutter. He also got out a pickaxe, and began to chip away at the wall.

After some time, the Zero finally got through the wall. Taking the wire cutter, he put them over the power cable, and then it snapped. The lights dimmed. They knew their work was almost done. They picked up their stuff, and moved towards the command center.

* * *

Professor Einome was worried. Would the virals shut down the Core's power? Backup power would be enough to keep the command center online, but not enough to power the devices. Suddenly, the lights dimmed, and many instruments went off. Then a red light glowed, and the instruments went back on. Everyone knew what that meant. The virals had gotten through to the Core's power.

"Now how do we power those devices, Professor?"

"I don't know... I just don't know..."

"Sir! it seems the viral group has changed plans now! They're moving towards this room!"

"Are zey far from here?"

"Um... about a bit or two... I think. My datascreen's a little random from the short poweroutage."

"Yes, I understand." He sighed. "Soon zey vill reach us, and ve vill hav to be taken under control."

"Oh, Professor, don't think that way. Look how far you've come; all the inventions you've made. You've done so much, and now you're just going to give up?" His assistant sat down by him.

"You're vight. But how am I supposed to stop zem now?"

"Sir! Reporting a tear in one of the hallways!"

* * *

The crack agents kept shuffling down the hallways. They knew soon they would reach the control room. Soon Mainframe would be thier's. 

One of the Zeros kept looking at walls. They were pulsating with a white light. He was about to say, "Hey boss-" when a tear appeared right in front of them. The virals quickly turned around and ran. After running for a few nanos, they turned around to find that the tear had turned into a portal. They were wondering why the tear would turn into a portal, when something fell out of the portal. The portal closed up and disappeared. The virals slowly walked over to the small device on the ground. They picked it up. It was a keytool. A One smiled and told the others to keep going.

Back at the control room, the binomes were wondering why the tear had turned into a portal, then disappeared. They also wondered why the virals had stopped where the portal used to be. Had something fallen out of the portal? Then they noticed the virals were coming towards them- and quicker.

"Sir! They're approaching faster! It's like they're running! And we can't activate the anti-viral devices on the walls because our power is out. What shall we do?"

"Just vait- and prepare yourself. They probably vill hav help from ze portal. Get a veapon! And be veady."

The binomes picked up crude weapons and waited. It seemed to go on for milliseconds. Finally a knock on the door was heard, then a loud bang. Large dents appeared in the door. After much banging, the door busted open. The viral group was ready to do business. 

"All right, drop your... um... _things_ and come quietly. We'll deactivate the shields, and then we'll take you to our leader to be infected. Okay? Then get to it."

The binomes didn't waver or move. A One asked, "How are you going to make us?"

The lead One smiled and took out the keytool he had found. "We're going to stop you with this." After a closer look, the binomes saw it was Glitch! Even after this astounding discovery, the binomes weren't very afraid. They all knew one thing. "All right then, you're not going to do it. Um... alright you keytool, I want you to do as I say or I'll destroy you! Now, shoot them with a photon beam!"

Glitch just started making beeps and started to buzz.

"Geez, what's he saying? Hey, any of you guys know Keytool?"

"I do!" The Professor said. "Und he iz saying to put him down or he vill deliver a powerful shock through your entire body."

"Un-huh, yeah right. Like this little keytool would- ARRRRGGGHHHHH!" The binome's sentence was cut short by Glitch vibrating with electricity. "Ow..." He fainted, dropping Glitch. The other binomes took a moment to notice this, then attacked the other binomes. The virals fled in fear, dragging their leader behind them.

The Professor picked up Glitch and said, "How did you get here, Glitch? I thought you had melded with you Guardian!"

Glitch replied by beeping and whirring.

"Oh, you have a message for us? Okay. Here," he gave Glitch to a binome, "plug him in."

The binome did as told and put Glitch in the slot. On the screen came a picture of Bob, looking like his old self, with the blue Guardian uniform, except he still had his Web hair.

Bob began. "Ahem. Testing. Okay. Hello, Mainframe binomes. As you may already know, all the sprites of Mainframe have been taken by Daemon," the binomes gasped at this, "in order to take over Mainframe. Now, Daemon has some weird powers, but she has a limitation. She can't infect Guardians who have melded with their keytool. She says it's too hard, because it's beyond _her_ abilities to infect a keytool. After going through a horrible un-melding process, she noticed Glitch was a beat-up, worthless, keytool, which I know he's not." Glitch beeped happily at this. "Daemon told me to decompile Glitch, but I could never do that to an old friend. So, please use Glitch wisely. I'm sure he'll be of hel- oh, hello. Yeah, I'm going to go decompi-" The video cut short. The binomes all stood solemnly, until a One noticed something.

"Hey, Professor, look at this," he said.

* * *

Outside, the virals were still fighting with full force.

"Okay, we've almost got them cornered. Now just fire and we'll be done real soon." Suddenly the P. O.'s shields went down. At first no one noticed, but then many virals did, and ran as quickly as possible towards the entrances to the P. O. "Oh, bit."

In the Tor the virus was watching the battle gleefully.

"Oh, finally. Those crack agents are of good use. Well, I'd better call them back, so they can help me round up these un-infectees." He patched into a speaker. "Hello? Okay, time to come home!"

Back at the P. O. the binomes were dumbfounded. How in the name of the User did the shields get put down? 

"It doesn't matter now. Vat does matter is zat ve stop zose virals! Ve must try to turn on ze viral erasers! If only ve had a source of power!" Glitch started to beep. "Vat? You say ve you vight be able to patch up the broken links? Perfect! Okay, link Glitch up!"

The binomes did as told, and hooked Glitch to the main control panel.

"All vight... Glitch.. um... Power Surge!"

Sure enough, Glitch started using his systems to try to make power for the control panels. The control panels started to glow and hum.

"Hey, Professor, you might want to step back..."

"Nonsense. Nothing could hap-" The Professor then accidentally rested himself on the panel. Instantly, he was a blur with electricity and data. Suddenly, the binomes noticed a change, other than the fact his hair was standing straighter up than usual. It seemed his regular icon was being changed by all this electricity, and was changing into another icon!

A Zero put on some rubber gloves and pulled the Professor away from the electrified control panel. He was shaking all over. And his icon had changed too.

"Ohh.... ow...."

"Hey, Professor, look at your icon!" an eager One exclaimed.

"Vat? Vat about my icon?" He turned his eyeblock to look at his icon, and sure enough, it had changed. Instead of a regular diamond-in-the-middle-of-a-circle, his icon now had the picture of a Bohr model of an atom on it, which was pulsating. "Yes, I do feel different. But my head iz ringing like crazy!" The other binomes laughed. Then Glitch stopped charging and beeped. "He iz done!"

"Okay then, let's activate the anti-virus commands! The virals are already approaching!"

"I'll press it, zank you." The Professor went up to the button, and smacked it down.

* * *

The virals were entering the P. O. at all points possible. They were flooding into everywhere, even though there were 50 or so left.

A One walking out of formation was the first to spot the strange devices. He pointed it out to some neighbors, and they stopped to look. It was a small oval-shaped device, with 4 antenna pointing to the top, bottom, left, and right.

Suddenly the devices started to hum and glow green. The binomes started to run back into formation, but there was no escape. The antenna started to gather points of green light on the ends, first one antennae, and then the next. When the points were the size of a pebble, the rays of the anti-virus program shot out into all the binomes. There was no escape.

Many tried to hide around corners, but the rays were everywhere. But, when the viral code had been taken away, they all felt a lot better.

In the control center, everyone high-fived each other. There were many congratulations. Soon the Professor grew tired, and decided to go to his lab/café to go eat. He called his assistant over, and told him to take an anti-viral device and the anti-viral code. He wanted to make some changes to it.

Flying over the middle of Baudway, Professor Einome contemplated what he had just helped do.

"I did not know zer vere so many vays to help sprites. I mean, I did zings I didn't zink I could _ever_ do. And I got a new icon!"

"Yes, you certainly are lucky, Professor!"

But on the ground, an eye watched the two fly overhead through a sewer hole. A green eye with a red pupil...

Later the two landed at his café. He went in, and ordered 2 energy shakes.

"Hey, Professor how's it going?" his waiter asked.

"Phew, I am so tired. I just stopped a whole army of viral binomes from taking over ze Principle Office. but, I did get a new icon! See?"

"Whoa! You did all that? No wonder you're so tired, Professor. Here, I'll go get some food too."

"Okay, vatever you vant."

After finishing his meal, he and his assistant went into his lab. The Professor began to splice the code under a microscope.

"Hmm, zis iz very interesting. It seems it iz made up of a tiny bug that eats away at viral programming. How odd..."

Suddenly the system voice came online. "WARNING: INCOMING GAME. WARNING: INCOMING GAME."

"Uh-oh. I'd better pack up." He quickly put the code back together and back into its container. "Vere iz that other invention I wanted to test? Maybe zis might be a good time..."

Outside the Professor heard, "AAAA! It's right over us! Hurry! Get out! Hey Professor, the Game's right over us! You'd better run!"

The Professor paid no heed. "Perfect! Now vere iz it?"

"Here it is! I found it, Professor." 

"Ah, zank you. Gut, now to vait for the Game."

"I don't think you'll have to wait that long..."

The sound of Game energy came closer and closer, until the Game descended upon the café.

Copyright information: ReBoot, Bob, Glitch, Daemon, and related indicia are © Mainframe Entertainment Inc. ReBoot, Bob, Glitch, Daemon, and related indicia were used for a non-profit purpose and therefore it is OK. Albert Einome, the virus, the Professor's assistant, all those cool anti-virus things, and the main story are © Albert Einome (me). You can copy this story for non-profit purposes only. If otherwise, contact me (agbstarwars@hotmail.com) Thank you! Have a nice day.


	3. The Final Blow

The Final Blow

**The Final Blow**

**By: Albert Einome**

Professor Albert Einome let the Game energy quickly seethe through him, then go all the way through and solidify. The Professor had just defeated a viral attack on the Principle Office, turning all the viral binomes back into healthy, normal citizens of Mainframe. An evil virus had been sent by Daemon to reclaim control of Mainframe, but had been stopped by the Professor. Right now the Professor was about to test his newest invention in a Game which had just landed.

In the Game, it seemed to be a bright and beautiful second. A few butterflies were flying around, and a tranquil stream was babbling softly. The Professor and his assistant looked around and wondered what kind of Game this was. Suddenly, an explosion told them. It was a war game. The User turned towards the Professor and snarled. The User was a guerilla with a bandanna on. He then turned away. The Professor took out his invention.

"Vell, I hope zis one vorks. Ze odds zeem gut, conzidering my last inventions." He put it out in front of him, and turned it on. The device started to hum. Instantly, in front of the device, the Game was distorted- it started to implode. But when the device had stopped humming, the Game popped straight back into place. "Zat vas... odd." He studied the screen of his invention.

On it had some choices:

GAME: BATTLEZONE '99  
GAME DIFFICULTY: Easy|o----|Medium|-----|Hard  
USER OBJECTIVE: TO DESTROY ALL GAME SPRITES AND BINOMES.  
SPRITE AND BINOME OBJECTIVE: TO DESTROY THE USER'S THREE MARKED MEN.

The Professor studied the objectives and quickly planned a strategy. He then changed the difficulty to Hard. The Game again went through some changes; this time small copies of the User separated from the User and disappeared. Also, bullets fell out of his gun and disappeared. Those changes were to compensate for the change of difficulty to Hard.

Looking around and wondering why he lost lives and a bunch of bullets, he called on his three headhunters, marked with a red flag, and told them to attack. The three men scampered forwards, and then helicopters, tanks, and the sort started appearing out of nowhere, firing at each other.

The Professor found this Game to be very confusing, and tried to stay out of the way. But soon, the Game sprites spotted him, and some attacked, others protected. After dodging a few stray bullets, the Professor decided to reboot. He double-clicked his icon, and said the magic word. He went through the normal change of data, and when it moved away, the Professor looked very ready for war. 

The Professor had scars on his eyeblock and mouthblock. On his lower block two hand grenades were stuck on, like Velcro. Also, the Game had deposited a machine gun next to him. He picked it up and started to fire.

* * *

The virus smiled at the good fortune of events. A Game had landed, and the Professor would probably enter it and save the day, and be the hero _again_. But now he was prepared.

Calling on his viral powers, he attempted to open a Vidwindow to the Supercomputer. He tried and tried, and when he was just about to faint, the Vidwindow opened. He felt drained of energy, but was still able to talk. An infected Guardian appeared in front of him.

"Hey! Who is this? I thought this was a private line!" the Guardian yelled.

"It _is_ private. I am affiliated with your master," the virus said.

"Well, then what's your name?"

"Copperplate."

"Um, lemme see.... Copperplate... Copperplate... ah, here it is. Well, my Queen is in a meeting with other viruses, so I can take a message."

"It's very imperative you get this to her right away, though!"

"Well, just tell me what you want first!" The Guardian started to get angry.

Copperplate's anger matched the Guardian's. "Well, tell Daemon that the dissidents are really revolting, and I need more help."

"Oh, right, you're the guy assigned to that one system. Mainframe?"

"Yes, that's it. I want an answer, not questions!"

"Well, excuse me. Okay, lemme try." The Guardian went off-screen and picked up a small telephone-like thing. He started talking into it, but then Daemon started to yell back at him.

"HE NEEDS HELP?" She calmed down. "Well, whatever. I'm a busy virus, so give him this!" A small package appeared in mid-air. "Goodbye!"

The Guardian went back on screen. "Well, I think you heard her. Here, I'll deliver it to you."

A Portal appeared in the Tor, and the Guardian stepped out. 

"Here. Good luck in conquering this system. Now I've got to get back to work, or Daemon won't be happy."

"Thank you very much. Goodbye."

"Bye, Copperplate." The Guardian went into the Portal, and it closed.

"Now what could this be?" Copperplate asked rhetorically, fingering the small container.

* * *

The Professor dodged and dived, and fired some more bullets. Even for Hard, these sprites were very tough! Suddenly the Professor noticed his gun was no longer going CHIK-A-CHIK-A, it was going CLICK CLICK CLICK. The Professor knew what that meant. He was out of bullets.

He got up and ran towards his assistant, who had kept out of the way quite successfully. They hid behind a hill, and wondering what to do.

"I hav run out of bullets! Now zer iz notzing I can do!"

"Calm down Professor! You still have Glitch!"

"Yes, but Glitch iz broken. He is very limited in his commands." Glitch beeped a sorrowful reply.

"Well, there's got to be _something_... maybe you can throw your game stats invention at them! Or better yet, use it in front of the sprites to distort them!"

"No, I can't do zat. For one, I don't vant to _break_ zis; it's very useful! And two, I can only distort ze Game by turning it off, losing my changes, or changing the difficulty to Medium or Easy!"

"Maybe this viral eraser can be of use..."

"You hav zat?"

"Well, I was carrying it when the Game landed."

"It might to somezing. It's vorth a shot! Vet's go."

The Professor got up from his small hiding place and ran towards the three marksmen. They began to fire, but they soon ran out of bullets. They had been fighting as long as the Professor, and were on empty!

The Professor decided to use this chance to throw the viral eraser at them. Then he took out Glitch.

"Okay, Glitch, turn on ze viral eraser!" he said.

Glitch did as told, and the antenna started to glow. The Game was again distorted, this time by the device getting the energy it needed to fire the viral rays. The marksmen looked very comical, their faces were stretched out, or their legs grew taller. Then the Game snapped back, and the anti-viral rays shot out. This interfered with the Game sprite's code, and the sprites were deleted. The User snarled, and the System Voice came online.

"GAME OVER."

The cube lifted, dropping the two right where Dot's Diner used to be. The Professor had dusted himself off, and then bore a grin. His assistant did as well, and they high-fived each other.

"Nice thinking Professor!"

"Vell, you brought up the idea in ze first place."

"Well, I wouldn't have if you hadn't invented that thing in the first place!"

"Say, vere did my anti-viral zing go?"

"It must have been picked up by the Game."

"Oh vell. I can always make another."

The two were interrupted by an odd sound coming from the Tor. They turned to look, and saw something very... interesting.

"Pro-professor? What's that?"

"I don't know. I don't know."

* * *

Copperplate saw the whole Tor change before his eyes. The cobra-shaped structure was not looking like a cobra anymore. It had grown and sprouted many different structures. Each side had a small arc-shaped thing, and all over towers were appearing. It looked as if the Tor was about to fall of its base. Speaking of which, then the base grew until it touched the edge of Mainframe. The Tor was not the Tor anymore. Or at least it didn't look like it.

"Perfect! Daemon's bugs are so effective. Let's see what's been changed..." A Vidwindow appeared, showing technical readouts of the morphed Tor. "Wow, she sure has outdone herself. Two times the artillery, and now even special mounted guns! Now I shall CERTAINLY rule Mainframe! For the time being. Copperplate opened the door, and walked into his new base.

In Baudway, the binomes were staring, mouths gaping. The Tor had changed right before their eyes! Professor Einome was also wondering how someone could build something that quick. Then he remembered an old file on bugs. He remembered this bug was one of them! But how could the virus get such a powerful and rare bug? Professor Einome didn't stop to think very much. He took his assistant by the hand, got out his zipboard, and zoomed towards the Principle Office.

Nanos later they touched down in front of the P. O, then ran inside. In the control center, the binomes were just lying around, but when they saw the Professor come in, they stood up.

"It seems the virus has morphed ze Silicon Tor using an old and vare bug. Now, ve can probably get through his defenses, but ve need all ze CPUs we can get. Also see if you can get zose old ABCs vorking properly. Ve must hurry! I don't know vat ze upgrade has given him!"

The binomes heeded his words, and ran in all different directions. The CPU commander ran off to get his crew ready, and to see if the ABCs worked right. The other binomes went to their places and waited.

* * *

In the hangar, the pilots were readying their ships. They were just about ready to take off. Meanwhile, some other pilots were having trouble turning on the ignition to the ABCs.

"I think something's wrong with the engine!" a One yelled.

"Where is the engine?" a mechanic said.

"I don't know! I thought you did!"

After much exhaustion, the ABCs were up in the air, following the CPUs. The plan was settled as follows: Half the CPUs would ground and take the Tor by ground force, the other CPUs and ABCs would fire from the air. Zooming towards the Tor, the commander made last minute checks.

"Okay, guns at full power, all CPUs and ABCs accounted for. Let's move in!"

The CPUs and ABCs started to fire at the Tor.

In the control center, the Professor was toying with Glitch.

"What are you doing, Professor?" his assistant asked.

"I'm trying to fix Glitch. Ze most he can do now are give game stats and make simple commands, like turning on remote controlled zings, creating Portals, mending tears, zee like."

"Oh. Having much luck?"

"No."

"Sorry to hear that."

"Oh, it's okay. I zink I should vatch ze battle now, anyvay."

The Professor got up and walked towards the control room. Once inside, he noticed a large commotion. The binomes had seen the Tor's new destructive power! The mounted lasers were firing at the ships, downing at least two so far.

On the ground, the CPUs were running down the hallways, stopping some guards, but there weren't many of them. Finally they reached a main crossroads. The CPUs decided to stop here and plant the bomb they had been given. A Zero took out the small black device, and set the timer for 5 micros. He then signaled to everyone else, and they ran as quick as possible out of the Tor.

In the air, the CPUs and ABCs heard the call: "We have planted the bomb, now escaping!" The ships took heed and fired a few last shots towards the guns. Down below, the pilots entered their ships and flew off towards the P. O.

* * *

Copperplate watched with glee.

"So, they are finally retreating? Well, that will show them enough to mess with me!"

In the basement, the clock slowly ticked away. 1:30, 1:00, :30, and then :00. It exploded with the fury of a Destroyer virus.

Copperplate felt the ground move, and almost fell out of Megabyte's old chair. "WHAT?" he yelled. A Vidwindow popped up, which showed that a bomb planted in the basement had destroyed his entire backup arsenal. "Those binomes are a step ahead of me! Now how will I stop them?"

In the darkness, a tiny squeak was heard. A green blob slithered towards the virus. It was Nibbles, Megabyte's pet null. He climbed up the chair, and "looked" at Copperplate. Copperplate looked back, and then an evil grin appeared on his face. 

"That's IT!" he said, jumping out of his chair and knocking Nibbles to the ground with a "splat". "I will control all the nulls in Mainframe using my transfinite energy, and tell them to attack the Principle Office!" With that he retreated to an elevator and pressed the "Roof" button.

Back at the P. O, the binomes were celebrating. The CPUs were just landing, and they were met with open arms.

Meanwhile, Professor Einome was studying the situation, sipping a shotglass of RAM. Yes, the virus had been defeated for now, but would he return? He then noticed an odd look to the ground. Every now and then, a streak of color would dart across an alley and then disappear. He shook his eyeblock and went back to drinking some RAM.

The nulls all combined in front of the Tor, "looking" at Copperplate who was standing on top. He looked at them back.

"Hello, nulls. Many seconds ago, you helped Hexadecimal, a resident virus here. Well, now I am calling for your help! I need you to ATTACK THE PRINICPLE OFFICE!"

The nulls squeaked, chanting. Then they spun around and headed for the Principle Office.

* * *

As the Professor finished his drink, a binomes called him aside. 

"Hey Professor," he said, "See those blobs of color?"

"Yes, I see zem. Vi?"

"Well, I think those are nulls, and if I'm not mistaken, they're heading straight for us!"

"Nulls? Zat must mean..."

"The virus has control over nulls, like Hexadecimal!"

"Zat's not gut! You go varn everyone!"

"But how will we stop them?"

"I don't know... just varn zem." The binome left. "You can't veally destroy zem... but I do hav somezing... but zose accidents..." A flashback came on.

_The Professor had just made a new invention that might change nulls back into binomes or sprites. He wanted to test it out, so he got a few nulls, and zapped each one. It worked, but with horrific results. Sometimes the gun would almost explode. Most of the time the binomes would be altered, with their arms on their eyeblock, or no mouth, or worse. Some would not be able to have all their data restored, and so they would slowly be deleted. The Professor knew he had worked hard... but would it worked now?_

The Professor shook out of the flashback to hear the sounds of binomes running like mad into the Principle Office. Some binomes were about to shut the big doors when the Professor said, "Vait. I zink I can get somezing to help."

* * *

The Professor hurriedly zoomed to his lab and went in the back. After rummaging through his countless inventions, he found his ray gun. After doing some test shots and finding it really didn't work that well, he found it was missing a key component. Game data! He got back on his zipboard and zipped back.

Along the way, Glitch, who was on his lower block, beeped. He picked up Glitch, and on the screen was his assistant. Around him were the countless files of the Archives.

"Oh, Professor! The nulls- there were too many- we had to come down here for shelter! They're all swarming around, it looks weird."

"Stay zer. I need somezing from the Archives anyvay."

The Professor went through the doors of the Archives and into the main room.

"Hello, say, do any of you know your vay around zis place?"

A One spoke up. "Well, I have been here a lot, and I can find things, but it takes time."

"Okay, I need a file on Game data. Any file vill do, just as long as it's small."

"Okay, Professor. BRB!" The binome zipped off in search of the file. After a few micros, he returned with the file. "Here you go."

"Thank you. Now to put zese together..." He opened a small latch on his invention, and put the file inside. He turned it on so the file could process. After it stopped, he said a quick "Goodbye" he zoomed back up.

He hovered over the Principle Office. Using a pocket cutter, he made a small opening in the roof. He landed inside the Principle Office. He then called out, "NULLS! I'M IN HERE! COME AND GET ME!" After a few nanos, a rumbling was heard, and it got louder. The Professor got the point. He zipped up, and then the nulls busted through the doors. They swarmed in, and started to look around. 

The Professor hoped this would work. It had worked sometimes when he had tested it before, but this was a _lot_ of nulls. He hoped for the best and turned the gun to "WIDE-SPREAD" and fired. The Professor was knocked back by the force of the gun, and flew off his zipboard. He fell, and did see the rays of the gun go inside, and some loud screeches. He then fell to the ground. The last he did before fainting was call into Glitch, "Help... I'm hurt... AAA..." He then went unconscious.

* * *

The Professor opened his eye. He saw blurred binomes, and then the world became clear.

"Vat... did it vork?" He quickly sat up, but then lay back down from the pain.

"Yes, we think so. We sent in a squad to check it out." A Vidwindow appeared. "That must be them!"

"Sir! The gun did work. But since nulls are binomes as well as Game sprites, many of the sprites are trying to follow their code as best they can and are a bit... unruly." The view changed to a panicky binome.

"YEA! THEY ALMOST BIT ME!" he yelled. It went back to the other one.

"I know, I know. Anyway, we've managed to subdue most of them; all that are left are the friendly ones. Should we subdue them too?"

The Professor said, "No... no. Ve need them. Zey can probably help in our fight against ze virus."

"All right sir. I'll bring them out." The Vidwindow closed.

Later, the squad had brought the sprites out. Most were AIs who would be very helpful. They were all different. Behind them were the binomes, who kissed the ground or looked at the sky with joy.

The Professor was feeling better, and just wore a bandanna around his eyeblock to cover a cut.

"Zese look like good sprites! I'm sure ze'll be very helpful."

"I'm sure they will be. Let's go make a new plan to attack the virus."

"Okay. Come on, you Game sprites. You know, now I hav to learn _all_ your names!"

The other binomes laughed. The sprites did too. They walked into the Principle Office.

* * *

Copperplate was trying to figure out what to do next. They had taken _both_ of his armies and turned them into their own. _That Professor_, he thought, _he is sure is their main hero. If only I could get him away from Mainframe, this would be a _lot_ easier._ He sat in his chair, and pondered.

Finally, he stood up and said, "I have it!" He then began to walk.

"It's so simple, it's almost BASIC! I just leave Mainframe for about 2 micros, saying 'I'm going to go stop Bob, Dot, and the others', when really it's just a lure to get the Professor away! He'll leave, and then I'll come straight back! He'll never know! And Daemon can take care of the Professor, and then Mainframe will be _MINE!_ HA HA HA!" He opened a large Vidwindow to the outside.

"Hello, citizens of Mainframe. You have worn me down so much, I have decided to go and stop your friends, Bob, Dot, and those other sprites from escaping Daemon's wrath, which I'm sure they'll do. But don't worry, your system will be fine... until I'm through with them! Ha ha ha! Goodbye for now, Mainframe." He then concentrated to get a Vidwindow to the Supercomputer, and he succeeded. The Guardian there opened a Portal to the Tor, and Copperplate said a last "Ta-ta" before jumping in and disappearing. The Vidwindow closed.

At the Principle Office, the binomes heard his evil speech. The Professor frowned and then stood up. "I hav to save Bob and ze others from zat virus."

"Professor Einome! You can't! You need to help us stop Mainframe from him!" his assistant protested.

"Yes, but we are not in danger now- Bob and ze others are. Besides, you hav zese Game sprites to help you make a plan."

"But Professor-"

"No buts! I'm going. Come on Glitch, search for a tear."

Glitch beeped, and the Professor got on a zipboard and flew where Glitch directed. After one last wave, the Professor had Glitch change the tear into a Portal, and he disappeared.

Watching from the front of the P. O, the Professor's assistant started to cry.

Copyright information: ReBoot, Bob, Dot, Glitch, Daemon, and related indicia are © Mainframe Entertainment Inc. ReBoot, Bob, Dot, Glitch, Daemon, and related indicia were used for a non-profit purpose and therefore it is OK. Albert Einome, Copperplate, the Professor's assistant, all those cool anti-virus things, that null invention, and the main story are © Albert Einome (me). You can copy this story for non-profit purposes only. If otherwise, contact me (agbstarwars@hotmail.com) Thank you! Have a nice day.


	4. The Plight of a Sprite

The Plight of a Sprite

**The Plight of a Sprite**

**By: Albert Einome**

The Professor jumped out of the Portal onto a narrow alleyway, surrounded by large gray buildings. The Professor took a look around and sighed thankfully. He was in the Supercomputer, and it looked like he was safe.

The Professor had gone to the Supercomputer to rescue Bob, Dot, and the others from Daemon, and most recently, another virus. The Professor got out Glitch, and did a scan for any other Guardians. Glitch beeped. A few bits away, some Guardians were just hanging out. The Professor put Glitch on his belt, and walked slowly down the alley into the main street.

Binomes, sprites, and other creatures the Professor didn't even recognize were running around. The Professor found he was in a small marketplace. Binomes were shouting orders out, and the whole place was a big bustle. Above all of the bustle, the Professor noticed a large digital clock.

"Hmm.... it zeems to almost be 1200. I'd better go get a lunch before rescuing Bob and ze others," the Professor said, walking towards a food stand. Before the Professor could take an order, the large clock chimed 1200. A large Vidwindow popped up, showing a strikingly beautiful sprite, with green hair and purple skin.

"BOW, MY MINIONS," she boomed. The whole marketplace did as ordered. The Professor did the same, not wanting to stick out.

"GET UP." The marketplace got up. She lowered her voice. "All right, that's better. Now, there are a few sprites I'd like to see..." The marketplace shuddered at this. She smiled. "Hmm... Danny Javard, George Grepson, and Norton McAffe. Please report to the Principle Office IMMEDIATELY."

One the binomes started walking away from the marketplace, and began to move at a quicker pace. The other sprite's eyes followed him. He ran out of sight.

"Well, that's taken care of. Before I go, pledge your allegiance to me."

The whole marketplace began to chant,

"All hail Daemon, the ruler of them all  
If you want some trouble just give her a call  
She'll infect everyone you know and even some you don't  
And then she will infect you, or maybe she won't  
DAEMON! DAEMON! THE RULER OF THEM ALL! HOORAY!"

"Thank you, thank you. All right then... see you at 1800!" The Vidwindow closed.

The Professor grimaced. _So zat is vat Daemon is like. Well, she is sort of pretty- no, vait. She just _vants_ me to zink zat._ He then went over to the food shop and ordered a light lunch. After paying, he sat down and ate.

He soon finished, and threw the rest of it away. Then he went back to finding a way to Bob and the others.

* * *

The cell was dark. Damp. A musty odor hung in the air. Two sprites were talking.

"I hate this place." 

"Who wouldn't? I'm sure she'll let us out at _some_ point." 

"Are you _kidding?_ She'll never let us out! She'll leave us in here for cycles until we go offline!" 

"But remember, she wants to infect _all_ the Guardians." 

"If we resist, she'll delete us." 

"I doubt we'll resist. We should find a way out of this cell first before doing anything else." 

"Until we find a way out we _can't _do anything else." 

Another voice chimed in.

"Oh, don't think like that. I'm sure there's something we can do." 

"Well, you're always the one with the plans... what should we do?" 

"Well... um.... I... I... I don't know." 

"_Now_ who's thinking bad?" 

"Oh User, we'd _better_ get out of here. And soon." 

"Okay, let's just go to sleep. We'll think about this in the morning." 

"Morning? We don't even know what time it is!" 

"Yes, we do. Daemon does her little 'speech to the masses' every 6 milliseconds. Right now it's around 1200, because she just did one, and she said she's doing another at 1800." 

"Okay, all this talk is actually tiring me out. Let's_ really_ go to sleep, and we can wake up whenever." 

"I'm for that. Now where's my pillow?" 

* * *

The Professor slowly noticed the walls were being covered with more and more graffiti. He figured this must be the 'bad' part of the system. Although, the whole system was sort of 'bad'. The Professor had used Glitch and found that a small security bunker was near, and he was moving towards it.

A shadow passed near. The Professor flew against a wall, gripping it. He didn't know if anyone would notice that he wasn't infected- the food seller at the marketplace didn't- so he always hid whenever a shadow passed by. Most of the time it was a Guardian, and that scared the Professor even more. He continued walking, and turned a corner. He found a small metallic building, and he reasoned that was the security bunker.

He looked around for a sign of any sprite, and then dashed towards the door. He heard voices inside, and leaned in towards the door to hear them.

"So, how is Section 4?"

"Checked out. Nothing unusual. And how about Section 8?"

"Nothing. You know, we really haven't had anyone break in lately, have we?"

"Nope. I wonder why."

"Maybe they think Daemon is too powerful."

"Well, that means her plan's working. Good ol' Daemon. Always stopping everyone."

"Yep."

The Professor drew his anti-viral gun from his belt. He hoped it would work on these sprites, or at least one of them. He fingered the door latch.

"So, you wanna get some Java?"

"I have to stay here until 1600. Hey, can you get me some?"

"Sure. See you."

"See you."

The Professor then swung open the door, and knocked the Guardian out of the way. The other Guardian stood up.

"Hey! Who are you?"

"Dr. Albert Einome of Mainframe. I have a Doctorate of Physical Science. I vent to Printson College, and I-"

"Shut up, or I'll mangle you to bits."

"Okay, let's cut to ze chase. I have a gun. It can hurt you. So sit down or be shot."

"Look, with one push of this button, I can call in some troops-"

"And with ze push of zis trigger, I can erase ze viral code from your body."

The Guardian froze. The other Guardian shook his head, and got up.

"Did I miss anything? Hey, that's a gun!"

The other Guardian shot him a look, and then said to the Professor, "What is it you want?"

"Your viral code to be erased."

"Look, I'm starting to not believe you. I'm giving you 3 nanos to get out of here!"

"I varned you."

"3!"

The Professor lowered his brow.

"2!"

He clenched the gun.

"1!"

The other Guardian just stared.

"0! Now get owwwwwwwaahhhhh!" The anti-viral rays shot towards the Guardian, encasing him. The green veins of infection slowly disappeared, and then he crumpled to the ground.

"Um, are you going to do that to _me?_" the other Guardian asked, shaking.

"Vy not?" The Professor took aim, and fired.

* * *

The ceiling was dripping with moisture. The drops made a distinct PLINK-PLONK, echoing throughout the jail.

"I CANNOT sleep with that dripping! Shut it off!"

"Oh, and you think I can? Look, I guess we aren't going to be getting much sleep here."

"I guess you're right. Shouldn't someone have rescued us by now?"

"Are you kidding? This is Daemon we're talking about. You really think anyone could get through her and come save us?"

"Well... maybe."

"Such logic. Tsk tsk."

"Logic? We don't NEED logic. We bust a hole in the wall, and we run away!"

"Yes, but do we need to resort to violence, when peace brings prosperity?"

"Now I REALLY want to go to sleep."

"Patience. The time will come."

"You _always_ say that."

* * *

The Professor had already gathered the Guardians he needed. Two was enough for him to do anything, well, anything except destroy Daemon. The Professor tried to figure out the security control panel, but to no avail.

"How in ze Net do you vork zis thing?" he asked, twiddling dials.

"Well, what do you want to do?" asked one of the Guardians, who was named Mavica. The other one was still affected by the anti-viral rays, and was slowly getting consciousness.

"Vell, I'm trying to find vere a certain sprite is being held... but I have no idea how to do zat."

"Okay, do you have any idea where they might be held?"

"Probably in a high-security area, but other zan zat, I don't know."

"Hmm.... well, the highest security I know of is right beneath the Principle Office, and you can only monitor it from inside the Principle Office."

"So ve're going in."

"I suppose you could say that. But first this guy's gotta wake up."

The other Guardian then rubbed his head and rose. "Ow... so... you still want that coffee?"

"Vight on cue," the Professor said.

The 3 started towards the Principle Office. Along the way, the Professor noticed how the Guardians who were infected did not act mechanical-like, like many infected sprites do. Instead, they still seemed to have a personality, but an evil one. She made every one of her infectees different, each with their own interests (all evil) and personality. _She must be pretty strong to do zat_, he thought.

They soon saw in the distance the Principle Office. It was large, and spherical. It was green and white striped, and even seemed to be emitting an evil aura. The Professor and the 2 Guardians talked out what they would do.

"Okay, the only way to get into the Principle Office without having to go through a lot of guards is to go in using the Tubes," Mavica explained.

"Ze Tubes?"

"The Tubes are a system of tubes which shoot you along. There should be a Tube Station really close to here... there we go."

Mavica pointed out a small, grey platform. On it stood five tubes, which arced over to the Principle Office. Sitting in the tubes was a small elevator which held whoever wanted to go.

"Anyone can use the Tubes- they lead to the system Archives, where binomes can learn about the system and the sprites in it."

"Vell, vat are ve vaiting for? Let's go!" The Professor walked into a tube, and the other Guardians did the same. The Professor hit a button inside. The door closed, and the device shot up towards the Principle Office.

* * *

"Well, it's no use. These walls are just too hard. I wish we had our weapons."

"You really expect Daemon to leave us in here with out weapons? We'd escape in nanos!"

"Well, maybe... uh... you're right."

"Say, do you hear that?"

The two sprites froze. No sound came. The darkness felt even darker.

"Hear what? There's nothing _to_ hear!"

"Exactly. That 'annoying dripping' has stopped. Now we can go to sleep."

"Finally. And I'm really tired. I hope nothing wakes me up."

"Yes." The sprite yawned. "All right, let's settle down for a nice sleep."

The sprites lay on the floor. They soon fell asleep, but then, just microseconds later, a voice penetrated the hard walls:

"BOW MY MINIONS," it said.

"Oh no," one of the sprites said, waking up, "not again!"

* * *

The tube carried the Professor closer and closer to the Principle Office. Below he could see binomes and sprites walking around, like nothing was wrong. They didn't care that they were infected. The Professor shuddered, but then noticed he was nearing a tunnel. Looking off to the side, he saw the other two Guardians zooming along as well.

The devices entered the Principle Office through a small tunnel. The Professor sensed the device was slowing down. Below he saw the platform, but then he noticed he was overshooting it. He was worried he had been found out, and he was going to be sent to Daemon. Then he noticed he was backing up and then going down. The device landed on the platform and the door opened. The Professor got out, and met with his Guardian friends.

"So vat vas zat last part for?" he asked.

"Oh, the backing up? Well, if it just went in a simple arc, you would land upside down, and that is no way to land. So, by overshooting and then backing up, you land the right way," Mavica explained.

The Professor made a mental image of this, and found Mavica was right. "Vell, zen, vere are ve now?"

"We are in the hallway leading to the Archives." They walked down the hallway. "If you want to get to the main security post, you'll have to pretend you're one of those sprites announced on the announcements. One should be coming up soon..."

"Vait, I hear one now."

The three stopped and listened.

"...also I would like to see Kayla Poised and Marcus O' Myre in the Principle Office immediately."

"Well, I guess your name for the next few micros is Marcus O' Myre."

"I can go vith zat."

The three continued to walk down the hallway. Instead of going thorugh the big double doors, they went through a small door labeled, "STAFF ONLY".

They passed other Guardians, going their own way, until they reached a door labeled, "MSSA".

"That stands for Main Security and Surveillance Area," Mavica explained. He opened the door, and walked in.

Inside was one Guardian, who was just standing there, waiting.

"Hello... who is this?" he asked, looking at the Professor.

"This is Marcus O' Myre from the announcement."

"Ah, yes. Marcus. You know what you did, and you know the punishment. 15 seconds in jail. All right, I've got to run some errands. Marcus' jail cell is in the database. You can find it easily. Goodbye." With that, he promptly left the room.

"Okay, let's figure out where they are." Mavica went to the computer, and punched in different codes. "What are their names?"

"Vell, one of zem is called Bob. He is a Guardian."

"Okay... Bob... Bob... here we go. Cell Block 22-A. That's underground 8 levels."

"Is it difficult to get zer?"

"Not really. But to get to the actual cell... that's a little harder. There's no time to waste. Come on."

The three left the room, moving towards an elevator.

* * *

The sprite stretched and yawned.

"Finally. Well, that was a good sleep, don't you think?"

"Yeah, I'm just glad I got some. At least I feel better now."

"Me too."

"There has _got_ to be a way out of here!"

"I haven't found any way out. The walls are too thick, the bars are too strong."

"Then how do sprites escape from these things?"

"I guess they don't. They just get suck down here."

"Well, I'm going to keep trying to find a way out. I HAVE to get out."

"Sure, sure. I'm just going to rest a little."

"You just slept."

"As Phong might say, 'One can never have too much rest.'."

"Whatever." The sprite started to search the walls.

* * *

The Professor felt the elevator slowly coming to a stop. The doors opened, and he walked out with the two Guardians. He was in a long corridor, which started with bright lights and metal walls, but then got darker and the walls became stone. At the very end, there wasn't even any light. A Guardian at a control center looked up at them.

"Hello. Who is this and what is he doing here?" he asked.

"This is Marcus O' Myre. From the announcement," Mavica stated.

The Guardian at the desk looked quizzically at Mavica. He then looked at the Professor. "All right, then. Good. I'll take him away," he said, reaching for the Professor hand.

"Um.... I think I can put him away," Mavica stammered.

"No, really. I should take him away. I am more highly trained if he... escapes on the way."

"I took him all the way from the front of the Principle Office and he didn't escape, so I think that I can take him to his cell."

The Guardian raised an eyebrow and smiled. "Well, you've put up a good argument. You and your friend can take him down to his cell. It's the second-to-last one."

"Thank you." Mavica walked with the Professor and started down the hall, but then he heard a gun click against the back of his head. "Hey! What gives? I'm just-"

"Drop it. I know who you are."

"Right, I'm taking Marcus to his cell, and-"

"Marcus isn't real. Daemon _always_ throws in a fake name to foil sprites like _you_ who are trying to rescue your friends. Pity."

"No, he told me he was Marcus, and I believed him."

"No, you didn't. You're not infected; you're his friend; and that means you're not mine. Now, please give the binome to me, and I'll put him in a cell. Then I'll send you to Daemon to be infected."

"No! I don't want to-"

"I guess we'll have to do this the hard way." He took out a file locker.

Suddenly, the Professor wrenched free of Mavica and the other Guardian's grip, and spun around. "Not so fast, Guardian! I can stop you with-" The Professor was cut short as the Guardian file-locked the three.

* * *

The four sprites in the cell were now all searching for a way out, a weak point in the structure.

"I can't find anything."

"Nothing over here, either."

"I guess it's hopeless. We'll be stuck here for the rest of our lives."

Suddenly, they heard voices. They quickly started acting like nothing was wrong (beside the fact that they were in a jail).

One voice said, "All right, here's your cell. Now GET IN!"

Another voice said, "I don't vant to! You can't make me!"

One voice said, "Yes, I can." They heard a THUNK and figured it was a kick. Then they heard a THUMP, and a SLAM.

"Looks like someone did something wrong."

"Hey, hey." The sprite went over to a wall. "Hello? Can you hear us?"

They heard a moaning, and then a, "Yes."

"So, what did you do?"

"Tried to save you. I am Dr. Albert Einome."

"Someone was actually trying to save us."

"Too bad you didn't succeed."

"Yes. If only you knew vat vas happening in Mainframe..."

The sprite suddenly stood up. "_What's_ happening in Mainframe?"

"Another virus has entered ze system and has begun infecting binomes. I tried to stop him, and I pretty much succeeded, but zen he got a Portal and vent here to the Supercomputer to finish you off. I now doubt he veally did. I think it vas just a lure."

"I think so too. You know anyway out of these cells?"

"Out of zem? I've barely been _in_ zem! But, vere have you looked alveady?"

"I searched the ceiling."

"I searched this wall."

"I got this wall."

"And searched the bars."

"Everyvere, zen. Well, except the floor..."

"The floor? Good idea!"

The four sprites began to feel around the floor for something. Suddenly, a sprite felt something.

"It feels like... leaves."

"Leaves?" The sprite rustled them around.

"They're leaves all right. Wait... there's something underneath it..."

"Is it a hole to freedom?"

"No.... better." The sprite pulled it out. "It's a gun."

* * *

The Guardian slowly walked Mavica and the other Guardian to Daemon's chambers. He opened the double doors, and presented them to Daemon.

"My queen, I have here two rebels who have escaped your infection!"

Daemon looked at them. "Mavica? I thought I infected you! Wait... I DID infect you. How did you get disinfected?"

"I'll never tell!"

"Oh, I'm sure you will, after infection. All right then, stand still, because this is going to hurt..."

* * *

The sprites slowly climbed out the cell through the large hole made by the gun. 

"Finally. Out of those dark cell into a dark hallway."

"Thanks for the optimism. Come on. Let's get out of here."

The Professor yelled, "VAIT!"

"What?"

"Vell, I vas zer ven you sent Glitch to Mainframe, and I still have him. Vould you like him back?"

"Yes, please." The Professor handed Glitch over. "Hello, old friend." Glitch beeped back a reply.

"So, are you going to let me out?" the Professor asked.

"Well, we want to let out our other friends first, but then we will come straight back to you."

"Vell, if you must. Don't vorry. I won't escape before zen."

"All right, let's get out of this darkness. I want to see how messy I look from all that jail time."

"Porbably no more messier than usual!" 

"Sis!" The sprite rolled his eyes.

"Vell, I guess I'll see you later."

"Yes. Goodbye, Dr. Einome."

"Goodbye, Bob."

The four sprites walked and rolled down the hallway, into bright light, and disappeared from the Professor point of view. The Professor waved one last goodbye, and then sunk back into the corner of his cell.

**To be continued...**

So ends the first arc of my Season 4 story. I (hope) to have at least another arc before the movies come out. If not, well, that's life. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the first arc. The next arc will deal more with Bob and the others with very little emphasis on the Professor, because I think you've had enough of him. ^_^ See you all later!

Copyright information: ReBoot, Bob, Daemon, the Supercomputer, Glitch, the others, and related indicia are © Mainframe Entertainment Inc. ReBoot, Bob, Daemon, the Supercomputer, Glitch, the others, and related indicia were used for a non-profit purpose and therefore it is OK. Albert Einome, Mavica, and the main story are © Albert Einome (me). You can copy this story for non-profit purposes only. If otherwise, contact me (agbstarwars@hotmail.com) Thank you! Have a nice day.


End file.
